The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Ionic liquids are promising candidates as electrolyte solvents in electrochemical cells, in part due to their negligible volatility. As such, ionic liquids can be particularly useful as electrolyte components in high temperature applications.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide new ionic liquids with good dissociation properties and ionic conductivity, as well as convenient methods to make them.